


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by Icantswim



Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [7]
Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Cheating, Def Leppard - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Short, Song fic, but not actually, lots of junk, pour some sugar on me, sad Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim
Summary: After Nikki has a worrying phone call, Tommy assumes the worst.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Tommy and Nikki’s Preposterous Playlist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the song suggestions!

“So hungry,” Tommy trudges out of his room as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, “not gonna make it. Need junk food stat.”

“Well here’s,” Nikki stops to count the miscellaneous change on the table, “37 cents.”

He scoops the change up and places it in Tommy’s hand. “Don’t spend it all in one place.”

“Please Nikki, for once in your life, don’t be a doucher.” Tommy whines.

“Damn, someone’s cranky.” The bassist declares, reaching for the phone and the week-old newspaper sitting next to it.

Being nosey Tommy asks, “Who you callin?” 

“My side piece.” Nikki finishes punching in the numbers and puts the phone up to his ear.

“Not funny.” Tommy huffs before stomping back to his room.

Tommy sits back on his bed and sighs, realizing that the whole reason for getting up in the first place was to grab the lighter from the coffee table in the livingroom.

He stands back up and slowly walks back out the door of his bedroom to the livingroom.

“You would do that?” was the first thing Tommy heard before he rounded the corner. 

Nikki must still be on the phone with who he deemed “his sidepiece.”

“Well I don’t want him to find out.” Nikki spoke into the phone. THAT made Tommy stop dead in his tracks. 

Frozen in his spot Tommy continue to listen to the conversation.

“Meet me here at 4?” Nikki pauses, “Awesome, just try to be quiet I don’t want him to hear whats going on.”

“See you then. You’re the best.” Tommy heard the phone being hung up.

Tommy couldn’t believe what he just heard. Nikki was actually calling his sidepiece. 

Tommy was lost for words as he went to go back into his room. He laid down his bed and began to tear up at as he replayed Nikki’s conversation in his head.

_You would do that?_

How considerate, Nikki’s side was willing to sneak around.

 _Well I don’t want him to find out_.

Tommy supposes that if he was cheating he wouldn’t want Nikki to find out either.

_Meet me here at 4?_

So much for their date at 5.

_Try to be quiet I don’t want him to hear whats going on._

Yeah, Tommy definitely doesn’t want to hear his boyfriend getting it on with someone else.

 _You’re the best_.

Ouch, Tommy remebers when he was the best.

Tommy began to feel sick as be continues ro run through Nikki’s call over and over until he’s sobbing in his pillow. 

“Come on man! I’d do it for you.” A shout comes from the livingroom.

“Fine Nikki, but you owe me.” Tommy hears Vince say before rapid footsteps approach his door.

Tommy quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and turns away from the door as Vince barges in his room.

“Hey buddy.” Vince greets enthusiastically when he plops down on his bed.

When Tommy doesn’t answer Vince frowns and attempts to turn him over.

“Whats the-“ Vince stops when he sees Tommy’s eyes puffy and red. “matter.”

“Piss off, Vince.” Tommy reburies his face into his pillow. 

“Why are you cryin’ man?” Vince places his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Don’t act so innocent.” Tommy throws back when he tries to shrug Vince’s hand off.

“Dude, just tell me whats up.” Vince says, sounding concerned.

“Nikki is cheating on me. I heard him on the phone.” Tommy sniffles, trying to hold back another burst of tears.

“Thats not-“ Vince tries.

“I know you’re covering for him,” Tommy interupts, “thats why you're in here to begin with.” 

“Not exact-“ 

“Don’t act like you’re not. I heard you two in the livingroom. Don’t worry you can do whatever you want. I’ll just stay here ‘till morning.” 

“This shit is way above my paygrade.” Vince mumbles to himself before getting up and leaving.

Tommy couldn’t believe that Vince was helping Nikki sneak around.   
  


———

“Not too sure what you did, but Tommy thinks you’re cheating and I’m covering for you.” Vince announces when he walks into the livingroom.

Nikki stood at the door surrounded by boxes. 

The bassist almost trips over some boxes. “He what?”

“Yeah, said somethin’ ‘bout a phone call. He was cryin’ and shit.” Vince tells his friend.

“Damn it!” Nikki hollars and runs to Tommy’s bedroom door.

“Tommy?” Nikki knocks softly and puts his ear to the door for a response.

Nikki can faintly hear Tommy’s snuffles through the door.

When he doesn’t get an answer, Nikki opens the door and lets himself in.

“Hey T.” Nikki greets as he closes the door behind him.

“Don’t you have something or should I say someone better to do?” Tommy bites angrily, still not turning from the wall.

“What are you talking about?” Nikki sits on the bed next to Tommy.

“You!” Tommy abruptly sits up to point a shaky finger at the other, “I heard you talking on the phone.” 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Nikki admits sheepishly.

“Obviously.” Tommy mutters.

“Please don’t tell me you think I was cheating.” Nikki demands earnestly.

“Well aren’t you?” Tommy cries.

“Of course not! I could never, would never. I love you Tommy and only you.” Nikki grabs Tommy’s hands and places a kiss on each of them.

“Then who was on the phone?” Tommy asks.

“I think it would be better if I showed you.” Nikki got up from the bed.

“If this is a set-up for some secret three-some, I’m not interested.” Tommy yells after Nikki.

“Don’t worry, its not that,” Nikki reassures.

“Good, ‘cause I’m not a good sharer.” Tommy says.

“Just close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to.” Nikki calls out behind him.

“Ugh fine.” Tommy oblidges and puts his hands over his eyes.

After a few moments of rustling, Nikki tells Tommg to open his eyes.

“What the-“ Tommy asks, confused.

“Junk food!” Nikki exclaims proudly.

“Is this all for me?” Tommy gets up and begins inspecting the boxes.

“Suprise!” Nikki shouts.

“Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love!” Tommy sings happily when he grabs handfulls of candy from the boxes and throws it above his head.

“You like it?” Nikki asks shyly.

“I love it!” Tommy throws himself at Nikki.

“Oh and sorry for thinking you cheated. That was my bad.” Tommy apologizes. 

“I think I know a way you can make it up to me.” Nikki waggles his eyebrows.

Tommy looks at the candy and then grins at Nikki mischievously. “I’ve got a few ideas.” 


End file.
